To CIR With Love
Kyle finally tells the Trager family the truth, while he and Jessi take on Madacorp. Synopsis Kyle stares blankly down at the chasm that Jessi threw herself into, contemplating jumping down after her until Tom Foss comes from behind him and pulls him back. After a short fight, Kyle tells Foss that Jessi stole all the information about Zzyzx in his mind (that Madacorp wanted). Foss tells Kyle that its probably best if the information died with her before telling him that Adam Baylin's survival isn't sure and that they decided beforehand not to tell Kyle about his whereabouts in case he didn't pull through. Kyle deduces that Foss was taking care of Baylin while he was missing. Foss admitted it and told him that Latnok members look after Baylin when Foss couldn't. Foss tells him that it's not safe to visit Adam right now and says Kyle needs to find a safe place and that his family is waiting for him back home. Kyle needs to tell them the truth about everything. Back in the Trager house, everyone is waiting in the living room when Kyle walks through the front door. Kyle tells him that he's ready to answer their questions. Kyle explains his origins to the Tragers, including everything from how Adam Baylin created him, how Tom Foss saved him from Zzyx and destroyed it after Baylin was shot to Brian Taylor's betrayal and how his (i.e. Kyle's) alliance with Declan started. Kyle tells everyone about Madacorp's treachery and how closely connected he and Jessi are, her betrayal, and her apparent suicide. Everyone is speechless except Josh who comments on how awesome the story is. The next morning, Kyle goes over to Amanda's house where her mother answers the door, saying Amanda left for New York early. Kyle is disappointed and goes home. Kyle apologizes to Nicole for all the problems his arrival into their home has caused. She hugs him and says his arrival was nothing but wonderful. Kyle has an idea. He tells Nicole and Stephen that he'll allow himself to be captured by Madacorp, which still thinks he has the Zzyzx information, and create an energy surge to destroy all of Madacorp's software. Stephen tell him it's impossible because the CIR chair is isolated from the Madacorp mainframe. However, Stephen says he can connect it manually. Nicole reminds them that today is the Madacorp open house. Kyle says it's the perfect time to break in as the amount of people would make perfect cover. At Madacorp, Kyle asks Lori how she's doing. She is relieved because before now, she thought her break-up with Declan was her fault, but now she knows it was actually Kyle's fault. She's glad that she's freed from Declan and all the drama that came with him. Elsewhere in the room, Stephen tells Nicole to stay in the main room with the kids. He kisses his wife goodbye and says he'll be back in 45 minutes. Lori sits down by Josh and reminds him to keep quiet about everything Kyle told them. Josh promises to just as Andy Jensen sits down next to Josh. Andy reminds him that they made a date to go to the open house two weeks ago and that they would eat all of the food in the place before she started chemotherapy. Andy can tell Josh has more important things on his mind. Kyle approaches Julian Ballantine and says, "I've heard you've been looking for me." Ballantine takes Kyle upstairs as Kyle offers him a deal to give him the information in exchange for leaving his family alone. Ballantine admits the information is priceless. Back downstairs, Andy is eating all the food as planned, but Josh is having a hard time acting normal. Lori tells him to stop and says that she's acting normal by scoping around for cute guys. Josh says he can't stomach listening to Lori's love life and leaves. Lori turns around to see Declan coming up the stairs. Kyle and Ballantine exit an elevator and Ballantine tells him that he's the only one with 20 years of scientific research. Back downstairs, Josh and Andy reach the end of the crepe booth line as it closes. Andy tell the last person to get one that she has cancer and he hands over the crepe out of pity. Andy tells Josh how freeing it is not to have to carry such a secret around. Elsewhere, Stephen unlocks a locker to get the cable that connect CIR to the rest of Madacorp. Emily Hollander spots him. Stephen tries to play it cool, but Emily sees through his act and orders him to leave. Stephen tells her that his family is in danger and asks her to think if it were her family. Emily says she does understand. Kyle and Ballantine arrive at CIR, where Ballantine reveals that he already knows Kyle no longer has the information as he has already found Jessi, alive and well. Jessi is locked in a room, scribbling the information on the glass wall, trying to relieve the pain. Ballantine tells her to go with the security guard so they can take the information that is causing her pain to go away. Kyle tries to convince her otherwise, but fails. Lori is talking with Declan in his car, and he warns her that Madacorp isn't safe. Lori tells him that she knows and Declan apologizes for not telling her anything before. Lori forgives him before finding all the mementos of their relationship. Lori tears up a picture of them together to remind him that he needs to let go. Emily has Stephen escorted into a holding room with Kyle, telling him that she is thinking about her family. Back downstairs, Nicole causally sneaks past the guards. Outside, Josh and Andy hand their empty plates to a waitress. Andy considers breaking in and stealing something, but Josh forbids it. Andy demands to know what he's hiding and Josh tells her some things about himself - he wanted to be a figure skater until he was 5, he used a have an O-Town poster by his bed and that he once tried on Lori's training bra - but doesn't tell her about Kyle, which is what's really bothering him. He subsequently throws up in the bushes. Stephen apologizes to Kyle for failing and Kyle tells him they were expecting them becuase they already had Jessi. The symbols Jessi drew were random pieces of the information that added up to nothing. Kyle feels a surge of energy and realizes that Jessi's emotion control her brainwaves. If she's emotional enough, Kyle could be able to connect with her from afar. Jessi is strapped into CIR while Ballantine watches over from his sky box. He tells Jessi that they will remove the information and give her the memories of the life she always wanted. Jessi has a hallucination that she lives at the Trager house and she is their daughter. The Madacorp technician tells Ballantine the information is coming through. Meanwhile Jessi looks around the Trager home and sees that everything that once belonged to Kyle now belongs to her. Kyle manges to enter her hallucination and tells her not give them the information. Jessi tells him to leave as he is ruining her perfect life. Jessi ignores Kyle, but sees the news report of the hunter she killed as well as the bruise she gave Lori from the party. The necklace she stole from Lori is now around her neck. Jessi realizes that she is the poison in Kyle's perfect life and hides in the bathtub. Kyle tells her she can't hide from who she is, but can resolve to change it herself, but only if she chooses to. Back in real life, Jessi wakes up and causes the power surge that Kyle had planned to create. The tech tells Ballantine that the data is lost. He puts up the camera for Room 237 to see that Kyle has retrieved the information from Jessi. Brian Taylor enters the room and begs Kyle to give Ballantine what he wants. Resistance will only hurt him. Kyle is insulted with Brian mentions Adam's name before he leaves the room with the guards. Jessi is walking down a corridor with Emily, who tells her how to escape. Kyle is being strapped into CIR while Declan and Lori laugh about the old days in his car. The doctor injects Kyle as Nicole enters an elevator and Stephen paces back and forth. The Madacorp tech tells Ballantine that they're ready. Jessi comes running down the hallway just as the elevator door opens with Nicole inside. She closes the door just before the guards get in and turns it off before asking where Stephen and Kyle are. Nicole begs for Jessi to help Kyle and help her. While strapped into CIR, Kyle begin to replay all of his memories. He tries to resist, but the chair fights back, erasing his memories and making him go into cardiac arrest. Brian objects, but Ballantine orders him out of the room. Jessi appears in Kyle's fading memories and they hold hands to double their power against CIR. The surge causes the glass in the holding room to break, and Stephen wastes no time in escaping and connecting CIR to the rest of the server. Kyle awakens from his trance just as all of the power in Madacorp cuts off. However, Jessi falls unconscious. Later, Kyle sits in a hospital room with Jessi laying in bed. Apparently, the whole city went dark after they created the energy surge. Kyle tells her that Nicole is looking into the foster care system for a good home for Jessi and the information is still safely in his head. Back at Madacorp, Emily tells Ballantine that the blackout was traced back to the company and he had been doing everything without the Madacorp board's knowledge. As Ballantine is arrested, Emily takes his position as CEO of Madacorp. Tom Foss returns and drops off all of Adam's research, promising to return for them eventually. He says that Kyle's family can help him train, but Kyle doesn't want to do it without him. Kyle promises to keep work to be worth everything that Foss has done for him, but Foss says he already is. Later that night, Lori tells Declan that she had more fun that day that in the whole year becuase she was finally happy with him as friends without benefits. Kyle enters him room to see Amanda sitting in the bathtub. She says the flight was delayed and the blackout canceled it. She says she's going tomorrow and says she'll call and text often over the four months, promising to return to him when the semester ends. Brian Taylor visits Jessi's hospital room, saying that he's her father. He tells Jessi it was he who took the picture of Adam and Sarah at the diner and offers to tell Jessi about her. Back at the Tragers, Kyle helps light the candles for dinner. The Tragers agreed to take it one day at a time and Kyle is happy to see that CIR didn't take his memories away. The power comes back on, but Josh turns the lights off to keep the moment special. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates a Julian Ballantine *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *'Unknown' as Madacorp tech 214 214